


This Small Moment

by kwhyloren



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhyloren/pseuds/kwhyloren
Summary: Yoosung and MC find a quiet place to talk during the RFA party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Yoosung's route on the last day at the party, so if you haven't done his route, this drabble will contain spoilers!!
> 
> I wrote this as a part of 5 drabbles I'm writing for followers of my tumblr blog as part of a 707 follower celebration. This one's dedicated to @yoosungandmm. Thank you for following my blog and enjoying my content! I hope you enjoy the drabble! :)

Yoosung's hand grasps yours gently as you walk with him, weaving through the mass of party guests lining the ballroom floor. Your heart’s still pounding from the kiss. The memory of it keeps playing over and over in your mind, making your face hot. The Yoosung you knew in the chatroom was flustered by even the thought of a kiss. You hadn't expected him to make that beautiful speech, and you certainly didn't expect him to speak his heart so openly before placing his lips softly, yet urgently, on yours.

 

It wasn't long afterward that the others began expressing their worry about Yoosung's condition.

 

_ “We should be taking you back to the hospital now.” Jaehee says. “You shouldn’t be exerting yourself…” _

 

_ Jumin nods in agreement. “Allow us to escort you back.” _

 

_ Zen’s silent, probably still a little shocked at how quickly Yoosung had claimed your lips with his. Seven, on the other hand, is silent for a different reason. He’s leaning against the wall, eyes trained on the carpet, looking distraught. _

 

_ Yoosung just smiles, his visible eye glancing over at you, lingering. “I'll be fine for now. I want to spend some time with _____ before I go back.” _

 

_ “Are you sure?” You ask, giving him a concerned look. _

 

_ He simply nods. “Mhmm. I'm sure. I'm not in any pain right now, so I'll be okay for a little bit longer.” _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ Jaehee still looks worried, but she doesn't say anything more. _

 

_ “Alright, but it shouldn't be too much longer.” Jumin suggests. _

 

_ “I know.” Yoosung replies.  _

 

_ You feel him take your hand in his and you're surprised by how warm it is. _

 

_ “Do you want to find someplace to talk?” he asks. _

 

_ You smile, squeezing his hand lightly. “I'd love to.” _

 

_ He grins in response, and it's radiant. A warmth like sunshine radiates in your chest.  _

 

The corner you find is just secluded enough to give you two a decent amount of privacy. He lets go of your hand and motions to a small cluster of chairs.

 

“Is this good?” he asks, giving you a small glance.

 

You nod in response and he takes a seat, looking up at you expectantly. Your eyes focus on him for a moment longer before you sit to his right. The chairs seem a little too far apart for your liking, though, so you scoot yours closer to him-- a gesture that makes him break into a bright smile, and tints his cheeks a delicate pink.

 

“It’s so good to finally be able to be like this with you,” he says, voice trembling slightly with emotion. “I honestly thought that-- ah...nevermind…”

 

Your eyebrows furrow slightly. “You thought that what?”

 

Yoosung bites his lip a little, hands fidgeting in his lap. “I guess it’s a little morbid...but I thought that I’d never get to see you. I really thought I’d die back there for a moment.”

 

A thrill of fear runs through you. What exactly happened back there? Had he almost died? The injury to his eye is bad enough to need a decent amount of bandages, and he had obviously left the hospital way before he was supposed to. Seven looked guilty enough to suggest the severity of the situation, too. 

 

You had almost lost Yoosung. The realization hits you so hard it knocks the wind out of you. Your hand shakily gropes for his, and you lace your fingers together. He must see how horrified you are, because he frowns, and moves his other hand to rest on top of yours.

 

“Hey, don’t-- don’t be upset, it’s okay. I didn’t die, I’m right here.” His voice is gentle, thumb beginning to slowly stroke the back of your hand.

 

“I know, but...you could have  _ died _ .” Your voice cracks unwantedly.

 

“I know. Yknow, the strange thing is...it doesn’t bother me that much. I was protecting you.” His good eye meets your gaze, lavender depths filled with sincerity. “I would have gladly died if it meant keeping you safe.”

 

You feel your throat tighten with tears. Your hand tightens around his and you lean into him slightly, resting your head on his shoulder, forehead resting against the crook of his neck. Yoosung removes one of his hands from yours, reflexively moving to wrap his arm around you. He leans his head to rest lightly on yours, and you can feel his lungs expand against you as he takes a deep breath.

 

“I’m here now, _____. And I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”

 

You close your eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. There’s so much emotion in your chest you feel as if you might burst.

 

“I love you, Yoosung.” The words come out in a whisper, and you nuzzle your head against his neck. You can feel the rapid fluttering of his heartbeat against your cheek. He lets out a contented sigh.

 

“I love you too, ______.” The hand on your back moves up to stroke your hair. “You’re so precious to me...don’t ever forget that.”

 

A calmness washes over you, making your worried thoughts dissipate like mist. Your chest fills with a warm affection and you find yourself lifting your head from his shoulder to look up at him. There’s a fond glimmer in his good eye before it closes and he leans in ever so slightly to close the distance. Your eyes flutter shut as his soft lips meet yours, and you can feel your pulse stutter into a sprint. 

 

The kiss is long and lingering,  _ loving _ . The arm he has around your back squeezes you gently, pulling you closer to him. His mouth tastes like mint chewing gum, and his breath is warm against your skin. When Yoosung’s lips finally leave yours, he doesn’t pull away completely. He stays close, forehead pressed against yours, hand moving to caress your cheek. You don’t want to move. It’s heaven, being this close to him, feeling his body warm against yours, alive and real. You know the other members will come and steal him away eventually to go back to the hospital, but for now, in this small moment, it’s just the two of you. All that matters is the feeling of his hand on your cheek, and the quiet sound of your mixed breathing.


End file.
